


And As The Stars Died Out

by This_isnt_my_real_name



Series: Not Everyone Deserves a Good Ending (One-Shots) [10]
Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Apocalypse, Bittersweet Ending, Drabble, Engagement, Gen, Hurt No Comfort, M/M, One Shot, Post-Apocalypse, Prompt Fic, Sad Ending, Toby Smith | Tubbo & TommyInnit Friendship, or - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-17
Updated: 2020-11-17
Packaged: 2021-03-09 19:53:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 381
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27581645
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/This_isnt_my_real_name/pseuds/This_isnt_my_real_name
Summary: "Everything is gone," Dream quietly says, holding his broken mask in his hand."Not everything," Fundy turns towards his fiancee."You still got me." His tail flops onto Dream's stomach.An infection runs wild in the Dream SMP making people insane. This is the aftermath.
Relationships: Clay | Dream/Floris | Fundy, Toby Smith | Tubbo & TommyInnit
Series: Not Everyone Deserves a Good Ending (One-Shots) [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1982534
Comments: 7
Kudos: 219





	And As The Stars Died Out

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Kats0wo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kats0wo/gifts), [Fire_Fly464](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fire_Fly464/gifts).



> Reminder, I am shipping the personas and not the irl people.

Destruction surrounded the lone couple as they laid in the middle of it all. 

"Everything is gone," Dream quietly says, holding his broken mask in his hand. 

The fires seem to burn brighter.

"Not everything," Fundy turns towards his fiancee."You still got me." His tail flops onto Dream's stomach.

A chuckle escapes Dream's lips, "yes, I do indeed. "

A gust of wind brings ashes towards the couple. 

Dream and Fundy both start coughing as they sit up from their position, trying to get the ashes off. 

Dream had gotten off easier as he wasn't closer to the fire, but Fundy, on the other hand.

Blinking several times, Fundy tries getting the soot off his eyes. Eye site blurry, he reaches out to the densely colored smudged figure in front of him. He feels a hand grip his. He feels his heart calm down a bit, satisfied that his fiancee didn't disappear. ~~happy that he wasn't imagining everything~~.

"Are your eyes ok," he hears.

He shakes his head, still blinking rapidly, trying to get his eyes to focus. 

He hears a hum before he hears the ripping of fabric, and before he knows it, a pair of hands are grabbing his face. 

"I'm going to try to clean it off, ok?" 

He gives a hum, hoping he would understand what he means.

He does.

They spent several minutes like that, Dream cleaning his face - focusing more in the eye area - and him, trying to hold still. 

"All done," Dream quietly says, letting go of his face. 

He blinks,

Once,

Twice,

And his eyes focus on the man in front of him. 

He takes a deep breath before he lets out a small sob. 

Dream's eyes widen, believing he might have done something wrong, hesitantly he tries reaching out. 

Fundy pulls him into a hug. "I thought I wouldn't be able to see you again." He hides his face in Dream's shoulders. 

Dream wraps his hands around the fox hybrid's, putting his head between the fox's ears. "Idiot," he mutters.

They stay like that, under the stars surrounded by destruction.

"Tommy, are you sure we should do this?"

"Tubbo, we both know what they'll do when they learn we survived."

"..... ok."

An arrow flies through the destruction, heading straight towards the couple.

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt idea that I used:  
> 
> 
> Kats0wo:   
> _  
> "And those who were seen dancing were thought to be insane by those who could not hear the music." -nietzche ...Soo an au where wilbur and schlatt are the first to go insane but it's kinda like a virus, so more and more people became insane?? and the fic is the aftermath, [the people who didn't get infected] kinda just watch as those who were suffering??"  
> _  
>  Fire_Fly464:   
> _  
> use the title "And as the stars died out" for a fundywastaken fic because mmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmm angst go brrrrr  
> _  
> 
> 
> Might write a Boffy fic? Who knows 🤷♀️


End file.
